A Honra e o Poder
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Saga de Gêmeos foi acordado por Hades para cumprir uma missão. POV do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos abarcando sua passagem pelas Doze Casas em busca de Athena, a mando de Hades. Não contém Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**A Honra e o Poder**

**Alma Torturada – Coração Partido**

Em capítulos

Fanfic de ShiryuForever94

Gênero: Drama

Personagens: Saga (em POV), Shura, Camus, Shion, MDM, Afrodite, espectros.

Não contém yaoi, mas devido ao tema um tanto dramático, sugere-se a classificação para maiores de dezesseis anos.

Esta fanfic se passa quando Saga e outros cavaleiros foram ressuscitados por Hades para irem atentar contra Atena.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos pertencem à Toei, Shueisha, Long Jump, Bandai e, ao seu autor, Masami Kurumada. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos.

**Capítulo 1**

**Saga POV**

Minha redenção.

É o que busco.

Por que me chamaram?

Já estava pronto, a aguardar minha pena por meus atos de insubordinação e traição à Deusa. Mas não foi o que eu obtive. Fui despertado e convocado, pensei que minha deusa Athena trouxera-me novamente à vida, mas não, ledo e dolorido erro.

Meu corpo não é mais meu.

Minha missão não mais me inspira

Mas, talvez...

Shion nos convoca, o mesmo honrado cavaleiro que eu tão friamente assassinara. Seus olhos firmes demonstram que não, ele não me julgará, apenas contará comigo e sinto vontade de prostrar-me a seus pés e implorar seu perdão.

Meu orgulho, minha honra

Implorar não combina comigo

Seria desprovido de coerência

Com toda minha história.

Ainda tenho honra. Pode ter ficado meio escondida algum tempo, mas ainda está aqui.

Mas, o que é esse traje que me cobre? Parece-se com minha armadura de gêmeos, mas sua aura, sua energia, não me aquece, não me conforta.

Frio, é tão frio aqui dentro.

Escuro e sem vida

Meu coração sangra

Por que não me deixaram no ostracismo?

O ariano fala-nos por enigmas, mas todos nós, a fina linhagem dos cavaleiros de ouro, os ex-protetores de várias casas do Santuário, deciframos o que na verdade ele nos quer dizer.

Hades.

Foi o Senhor dos Infernos quem nos trouxe para uma nova existência. Quanto tempo? Qual o período dessa nova jornada? Não me importo. Não é a expectativa de viver que me importa, é a oportunidade de mostrar que possuo honra, que me arrependi, que quero sobretudo merecer redenção.

Destino caprichoso.

Meu rosto paralisa ao entender qual, na realidade, seria nossa missão. Olho petrificado para a tristeza muda de Camus e o olhar determinado e circunspecto de Shura. Eles serão meus parceiros na dolorosa tarefa que nos foi dada.

Meneio minha cabeça em aceitação. Meu desespero crescente como mais uma emoção que me trará forças.

De orgulhoso guerreiro em defesa da paz e da justiça, tornei-me... O que? O que sou agora? Quem sou agora? Um espectro. Um títere a serviços dos desejos de um imperador de outro mundo.

Hora de irmos.

Shion nos olha e sua força me domina. O olhar profundo e determinado que me traz algum consolo. Eu, nós, seríamos tidos por traidores, a pior espécie, poderes imensos a serviço do mal.

Não consigo mais sorrir. Há muito tempo não consigo mais sorrir. Olho para o aquariano dourado. Está tão estranho em vestes roxas enegrecidas. Um cosmo doente que nos força a ir adiante. Onde está minha luz dourada e pura? Aquela que surgiu em meus últimos momentos como defensor da Deusa e me impediu de a tocar com desonra?

O báculo dourado que me acertou a carne e privou-me de cometer uma atrocidade. Tão irônico. Agora a atrocidade será cometida.

De novo meus olhos caem sobre Camus. O homem mais controlado de todos nós. Quase quero abraçá-lo. Logo ele. O frio e controlado e mortal Senhor do Gelo, num único piscar de olhos muito azuis me transmite tanto sofrimento.

Que dizer de Capricórnio? O mais leal à deusa. Aquele que foi escolhido para carregar a Excalibur e toda a responsabilidade que vem junto. Imagino que suas convicções devem estar a enlouquecê-lo. Um homem tão dedicado à causa, tão forte e que foi... Ele foi...

Meu tormento.

Como direi a ele? Será que direi a ele o quanto eu sinto? Por havê-lo enganado, por ele ter assassinado Aiolos, por ele ter sido marionete em minhas mãos?

Toco-lhe os ombros num gesto inseguro. Ridículo. Eu não sou inseguro. Perto dele posso estar na defensiva, mas positivamente não sou inseguro. Shura toca minha mão e se vira para mim. Balança sua cabeça com o olhar mais cheio de decisão que eu jamais vira. Um gesto afirmativo, leve e sincero. Como ele poderia saber? Dizia-me que sim, que me perdoava.

Inspiro profundamente. Menos um peso em meu coração cravejado de danos pelos atos que cometi. A hora avança, precisamos continuar. À nossa frente, Afrodite, Shion e Máscara da Morte. Já vão longe.

O Santuário estende sua força logo ali, ao nosso alcance. Shion se volta, um olhar sério. É o suficiente. Entendemos. Esperamos um pouco mais atrás.

De guarda na primeira casa, Mu de Áries pressente o risco e posta-se imponente, impávido.

Um guerreiro, um cavaleiro. Ele fica pasmo, reage prontamente e vemos Afrodite e MDM voltarem rapidamente ao reino dos mortos. Sinto-me triste. Eles eram bons homens. Bem, talvez nem totalmente bons. Quem de nós é totalmente bom? Não é hora para filosofia.

Lamentos ficarão para depois, o tempo passa e temos uma missão a cumprir.

Mu nos percebe. Camus, Shura e eu. Disfarçados no exterior, mas no nosso íntimo... Como poderíamos disfarçar nossa essência?

Uma breve batalha se segue e o ariano não cede de maneira alguma. Por Atena, teria eu que matar outra vez? A inquietude triste de quem sabe o que precisa fazer, mas também sabe o que não quer fazer.

Nós três, espectros, torturados nos trajes tão pesados de angústia, observamos o bravo protetor da primeira casa prostrado sob nossos ataques sucessivos. Mu de Áries nos observa, eu sinto, eu sei. Ele pode ver por trás de nossos disfarces.

Choramos a tortura de saber que talvez jamais sejamos compreendidos. Nosso amor por Atena é tão desmedido e sincero e puro. Entregamos a única chance de nos redimirmos. Não. Eu não consigo encontrar redenção.

Shion intervém, temos que seguir. Não estamos sós, sentimos os outros espectros nos seguindo. Deveríamos ser apenas nós. Por que os outros nos seguem? Não teremos nem mesmo um segundo de sossego. Sossego? Nunca mais...

Nada podemos fazer por Aldebaran. Sequer temos tempo de lembrar de quando estávamos vivos. Sim, esta chama que brilha em nós agora não é vida. Não pode ser.

Terceira Casa. Dor, tormento. Lamúrias? Sou Saga, esta era minha casa. Meu passado. Eu já fui... Sim, eu fui... Feliz. Confusão, dualidade, ambivalência. Um embate? Quem? Quem se atreve? Minha armadura surge. Minha? Não, há muito deixei de ser o responsável por ela. Eu não fiz jus ao peso e à honra intensos que acomete quem usa tal traje.

Dor, mais dor. Apenas um poderia exercer este poder que sinto e que me inebria e adoece ao mesmo tempo. Apenas um poderia ter a ousadia, a coragem, a competência.

Kanon.

Pois então meu gêmeo tivera mais sorte que eu. Ele obtivera perdão? Ele alcançara alguma paz? A paz que se esvai a cada momento por entre meus dedos. A paz que sonho perpassando meu peito, que foge do meu semblante, do meu respirar. Não tenho tempo, não temos mais tempo. Uma luta, um golpe, desequilíbrio. Venço, mas será mesmo que o vencedor sou eu?

Agonia, lágrimas pingando, escorrendo, molhando meu rosto contrito. Lágrimas que correm não apenas no meu rosto, corroem meu âmago. Quem fui? Quem sou? Quem serei? No que me tornei?

Escondo tanta oscilação de meus companheiros. Sigo correndo o mais que posso, o que não é pouco para um Cavaleiro. Sigo correndo para encontrar um destino que temo e que busco com ânsia. Será que obterei descanso?

Mais lágrimas. Queria tanto que elas lavassem minha dor e vergonha. Ah, Kanon, tenha piedade do que me tornei. Se nós dois somos forjados na mesma vida separada por corpos iguais e tão diferentes, tenha piedade de mim. Você está do lado certo e eu do errado. Ou será que não tão errado? Eu compreendi, eu sei de tudo. Ao mesmo tempo, eu nada sei. Que os deuses tenham piedade.

A casa de Câncer. Podemos sentir que algo está errado. Atrasos, atrasos, atrasos. Lutamos sem parar contra corpos mutilados e sombras. Contra gritos que parecem saídos de nossas próprias entranhas. Lutamos mais e mais e não avançamos nada. Isso não pode continuar. Um golpe potente e lanço meu desafio. A estratégia precisa mudar. Precisamos continuar.

Shaka.

Foi ele, tenho certeza. Depois. Como nos ocultaremos?

Mais sangue em minhas mãos, em nossas mãos, nós três nos apossamos de sapuris que não são as nossas, precisamos de disfarces. O que digo? EU NÃO TENHO UMA SAPURIS! Eu sou um cavaleiro de Atena!

Ou fui um.

Oras, que irônico. Eu que fingia, que me passei por Shion, que menti e enganei e por tal, tanto me orgulhava quanto me envergonhava, vejo-me obrigado a tornar-me outro, novamente. Eu riria, se não fosse tão triste. Cada vez mais distante da paz.

À procura de Atena. E com tanto temor de chegar até ela, pois nós sabemos o que temos a fazer.

Uma rápida passagem por Leão. Laimi de Verme assume o combate e temo por Aioria, mas cada um de nós tem suas próprias perdas e ganhos, suas próprias batalhas.

Ah, por Zeus! Quanto mais suportarei desse suplício infame? Quanto mais enganarei, falsearei e lutarei? Por que não posso ter algum descanso?

Uma vozinha íntima responde-me, sarcástica, numa ladainha dolorosa.

Sua pena, sua provação

Seus pecados e mentiras

A paz negada até o fim

Seu inferno e maldição

Casa de Virgem.

Shaka.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Honra e o Poder**

**Alma Torturada – Coração Partido**

Personagens: Saga (em POV), Shura, Camus, Shion, MDM, Afrodite, espectros.

Não contém yaoi, mas devido ao tema um tanto dramático, sugere-se a classificação para maiores de dezesseis anos.

Esta fanfic se passa quando Saga e outros cavaleiros foram ressuscitados por Hades para irem atentar contra Atena.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos pertencem à Toei, Shueisha, Long Jump, Bandai e, ao seu autor, Masami Kurumada. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos.

**Capítulo 2**

**Saga POV**

Casa de Virgem.

Shaka.

Giganto e outros espectros se acercam do indiano. Eu, Camus e Shura aguardamos. Precisamos passar. Enfrentamento. Não, o virginiano não é um inimigo qualquer. O homem mais próximo de Deus, mas ainda um homem. Seres humanos, somos todos, como eu, como a própria Atena. Almas grandiosas e poderes estratosféricos contidos em carne e sangue e músculos.

Previsivelmente, Shaka nos percebe. Nada passa em branco a esse homem. Tenho dúvidas sobre se ele sabia quem eu era na verdade quando dominei o Santuário com minha alma negra. Deixo tais pensamentos para outra hora, se essa hora chegar algum dia. Somos forçados a atacar para passar.

Gelo.

Lâmina.

Impacto.

Camus, Shura, Eu.

E ainda não é o suficiente. Por quê? A barreira, Kahn. Não é só isso. Por mais que tenhamos uma missão, não pudemos, não conseguimos atacar com toda nossa vontade. A vontade integra o cosmo, o amor integra o cosmo. Mesmo sendo ludibriados e domados pelos desígnios de Hades, nós não pudemos. Não pudemos atacar com tudo que temos. Não posso.

Mas eu devo.

Estupidamente, Giganto ousa, ah sim, ousadia demais. Desobedecer o conselho de Shaka de que permaneceriam vivos se recuassem. Dessa vez sou eu quem impede os espectros. Marionetes. Somos marionetes de Hades num confronto antigo.

Derrotados os espectros, restamos quatro homens com missões a cumprir e Shaka parece nos permitir passar. O frio aliviado por parcos momentos.

Não dura. Fácil demais. Ele nos pergunta pela verdade. Eu sinto o calor dele, o cosmo quente, elevado, atencioso e em guarda. A energia dele é tão bonita. A honra de Shaka não foi perdida. A força de Shaka não foi consumida pelas trevas.

Qual a verdade? Qual verdade ele quer saber?

Oh, por que tudo tem que ser dual como eu mesmo? Iremos matar Atena. A resposta é curta e direta e crua. Não posso expor toda a verdade. Não posso dizer a ele o que me faz tão miserável. Será que a ampla e decantada inteligência do indiano vai me poupar de exteriorizar a verdade por palavras que condenariam a todos? Estamos sendo vigiados, não posso titubear. Por favor, Shaka, perceba a natureza de minha dor, de nossa dor. Entenda o sentido real de tudo isso. Entenda...

Cavaleiros. Dentro das súrplices, no âmago e na mente, somos cavaleiros. Guerreiros, vencedores de lutas impossíveis e agora viria mais uma. Olho meus companheiros. A impassividade soberba de Camus. A fria dedicação de Shura. Seguimos todos para o Jardim das Árvores Gêmeas, um território antes desconhecido. É tão bonito. O andar suave do cavaleiro de Virgem esconde a tensão crescente. Eu suspiro uma dor impossível. O que terei que fazer? Como vou sobreviver?

A luta é dolorosa e, sinceramente, eu gostaria de deixá-lo vencer. Eu tentei me conter, eu tentei não fazer. Todos nós tentamos. Não é uma escolha possível

Dever. Honra. Poder. Meus deveres, meu dever, minha dor e expiação.

O próprio Shaka nos transmite seu anseio por... Ele pretende...

Morrer.

Meu desespero beira o desequilíbrio. Ele compreendeu. Shaka sabe. Ele sabe. Oh, céus, por que temos que ser nós três a atentar agora contra a vida do Cavaleiro de Virgem? Odeio Hades. Como eu o odeio! Com todas as forças de meu coração e alma eterna. Choro enclausurado no quão cruel é meu dever.

Dever. Dever. Dever.

A honra e o poder. Precisam andar juntos. A ânsia eterna por ser útil à Atena, por ser seu defensor, por amar a Deusa acima de qualquer possibilidade. Acima dos poderes dos humanos normais. Acima da vida e da morte.

A morte. Até ela me foi negada.

A vida. Também me foi negada. Vago por um estado que não sei descrever.

A honra e o poder.

Não me sinto honrado. Não me sinto poderoso. Sinto-me... Triste. Não posso hesitar. Não devo.

Dever.

A palavra badala em meu cérebro enquanto chego ao único caminho possível: desonra, vergonha, banimento.

O desespero do mais leal à Atena dói em meu âmago, a tristeza imensa de Aquário verte torrentes de desilusão em meu coração. Sem saída, sem opção, encurralados numa técnica assassina e arrasadora.

Atena Exclamation.

A Exclamação de Atena. A técnica proibida e destruidora. A desonra em forma de atos. Que podemos fazer?

Perdemos variados sentidos, Shaka e sua técnica suprema. Tesouro do Céu. Melhor seria Inferno. Não temos mais tempo para ficar decidindo o que já está definido. Perdão, indiano. Perdão anjo loiro, suplico-lhe que entenda. E nem posso falar nada. Perdão, criança.

Eu, o mais velho dos Cavaleiros da nova geração. Eu, que recebi vários deles no Santuário e que fui mentor de muitos. Eu, Saga de Gêmeos, irei assassinar uma alma pura em nome de meu dever. Por amor a uma deusa que precisará compreender o que estamos fazendo e talvez nos perdoar. Shura, Camus...

A Exclamação de Atena.

Um jardim arrasado e o cosmo de Shaka se esvai. Choro, choro, desespero-me. Cumpri meu dever, maldito dever, cruel dever, cruel... Shura chora. A dor dele é palpável. Camus não derrama lágrima alguma, mas o cosmo dele está explodindo de desgosto.

Quanto mais busco um caminho para a expiação, mais me embrenho em morte, desonra, perdição. Para quem, em seus anseios megalomaníacos, ansiava ser um Deus, reduzo-me agora a um amontoado de células que entregou sua alma ao demônio para cumprir... Seu dever.

Temos que ir. Não podemos sequer lamentar por Shaka. Nem a isso temos direito.

Abrem-se as portas e, mais provação. Encarar Mu. Sua dor premente faz meu coração falhar uma batida. Ah, meu amigo ariano. Não bastasse a luta na primeira casa, agora aqui estamos novamente e eu lhe entrego o rosário de Virgem.

O mesmo rosário que Asmita deu a vida para conceber e deixar-nos de legado e salvação. Hakurei e Asmita. Sérios e decentes cavaleiros da antiga geração. O que pensariam desses meus atos? Nem quero pensar no quão envergonhados estariam. Eu me envergonho. Eu me sinto honrado. Dentre tantos cavaleiros, eu, Shura e Camus fomos escolhidos para essa tortura em forma de salvação.

Não posso falar. Não acho como me expressar. A fúria de Aiolia.

Mu de Áries.

Ele compreendeu. Não o todo, mas parcelas de nossa missão. Não nos impediu no assassínio de Shaka e tenta conter Aiolia mas... Os Cavaleiros de Bronze estão aqui e, também...

Milo de Escorpião.

O melhor amigo de Camus de Aquário surge com seu costumeiro gênio explosivo e intenções assassinas. Ele sentiu, todos sentiram. Ele nos acusa, não posso me defender. E tenho, por acaso, defesa? Os olhares dos espiões de Hades ainda nos deixam sem poder explicar. Não nos resta nada, quase nada.

O ataque de Escorpião é doloroso, cruel e rápido. Quatorze agulhas torturantes. Rendição ou morte? Ah, Milo. Já estamos mortos. Há tanto tempo.

Vejo Camus e sinto tanto por ele. Sua guerra interna e sua sentida afeição por Milo devem estar torturando-o.

Preparo meu golpe mais mortal com o pouco que me resta de força e o desfiro contra o guardião da oitava casa. Mais uma morte em minhas costas. Não. O ataque teria sido mortal se Seiya não tivesse avisado Milo. Maldito sagitariano.

Não.

Bendito sagitariano que me impediu de matar outro Cavaleiro. Não tenho escolha e não temos opção. O último ataque. De novo. Corpos destroçados, súrplices aos pedaços, sentidos tolhidos. Não há mais nada. Ou melhor, ainda há algo.

Atena Exclamation.

* * *

_Nota da Autora: Há pouco tempo houve um embate entre yaoistas e não-yaoistas numa comunidade do orkut. Debatia-se que escritoras de yaoi deveriam "abrir seus horizontes" para temas não-yaoi pois o que não faltaria em Saint Seiya seria material para estórias não yaoi. Ninguém "converte" uma escritora yaoi para não-yaoi se ela já não gostar. Isso é fato. Eu costumo escrever yaoi muito mais que não-yaoi e não me arrependo. O que julgo engraçado é a discrepância de reviews que recebo num gênero e noutro. Chega a fazer-me rir quando para cada dez reviews em minhas fanfictions yaoi eu recebo uma, ou no máximo duas quando escrevo não-yaoi. Até gosto de hentai e não-yaoi, mas acontece que gosto de receber reviews também. Sinceramente? Adoro yaoi e creio que mesmo que não tivesse um review sequer em minhas fics yaoi continuaria gostando. Agora, que é divertido eu escrever fora da minha área e ver o quão pouco sucesso eu faço... É. (E depois não querem que eu morra de rir com isso.) Só para deixar bem claro: eu adoro yaoi e não vou ficar escrevendo não-yaoi só porque há falta de estórias fora do universo homossexual nos sites. Isso não é problema meu..._


End file.
